Warten
by Sunrisepainter
Summary: Alles was sie konnten, war abwarten. Doch was macht man in der Zeit? Natürlich über die Zukunft reden. Shino/Tenten


**© Sunrisepainter:** _Warten_

* * *

Title: Warten

Fandom: Naruto

Genre: Romance/ Adventure

Language: German

Author: Sunrisepainter

Raiting: K

Pairing: Shino/Tenten

Summary : Alles was sie konnten, war abwarten. Doch was macht man in der Zeit? Natürlich über die Zukunft reden.

* * *

Warten

Die Nachricht war vor wenigen Stunden bei Tsunade eingetroffen und hatte sich verbreitet wie ein Lauffeuer. Binnen fünf Minuten sprach jeder über die Fraktion von Ninja, die direkt nach Konohagakure vor marschierte. Niemand hatte den plötzlichen Angriff voraus gesehen, aber jeder war sich sicher, dass Orochimaru und die Akatsuki dahinter steckten. Jedenfalls behauptete ihn, Sasuke und einige andere bekannte Gesichter gesehen zu haben, als er der Hokage Bericht erstatte.

In kürzester Zeit waren alle Ninja Konohas, die sich nicht gerade auf einer wichtigen Mission waren, zusammen getrommelt worden, während im Dorf eine große Panik ausbrach. Die Menschen packten eilends ihr gesamtes Hab und Gut ein und sammelten ihre Kinder zusammen. Die Ausmaße der Hektik war enorm. Der verzweifelte Versuch einiger Jonin die panische Menge zu beruhigen war kläglich gescheitert und jetzt war man nur darauf bedacht die Zivilisten so schnell wie möglich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Einige Shinobi, wie zum Beispiel auch Team 10, hatten sich bereit erklärt sie Richtung Süden zu begleiten. Man hielt es für das beste sie erstmal in Suna unterzubringen. Der Kazekage war bereits informiert worden und seine Hilfe angeboten.

Team Gai, welches bis eben dabei geholfen hatte die letzten Bewohner zu evakuieren, hatte sich auf den Weg zum Tor gemacht, um sich dort mit Team 8, Team Yamato und Kakashi zu treffen. Alles musste sehr schnell gehen, deshalb hatten sie auch keine Zeit über die Ereignisse zu reden. Selbst dem sonst so aktiven Lee stand die Erschöpfung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Minuten hatten sie damit verbracht die Leute zu beruhigen und auf sie einzureden. Gegen das Chaos, was bis eben noch geherrscht hat, waren die Gassen so verlassen wie in einer Geisterstadt.

Neji hatte an diesem Tag sein Byakugan nicht einmal deaktiviert und suchte immer wieder nach zurückgebliebenen Zivilisten. Gai war unnatürlich ruhig und schien sich mental auf den großen Kampf vorzubereiten. Tenten, das einzige Mädchen des Teams, warf ihren Teammitgliedern immer wieder besorgte Blicke zu. Sie hatte Angst. Große Angst. Nicht davor zu kämpfen, sondern davor die anderen zu verlieren. Ihr Team war ihre Familie. Natürlich hatten sie schon viele Kämpfe zusammen durch gestanden und mehrmals dem Tod so nahe gewesen, doch dieses Mal war es anders. Sie hatte wirklich das Gefühl ihre Kameraden das letzte Mal zu sehen.

Als sie das Tor erreichten, waren alle anderen Teams schon anwesend. Der einzige, der fehlte, war Kakashi.

„Hallo", wurden sie von Kiba grinsend begrüßte, der auf Akamaru saß und ziemlich unbeschwert wirkte. Tenten war ziemlich beeindruckt als sie sah wie ruhig er im Gegensatz zu den anderen war. Es wirkte fast schon so, als würde er sich auf den bevorstehenden Kampf freuen. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Hinata. Die kleine Hyuga stand neben Kurenai und wirkte mehr als angespannt. Auch sie hatte ihr Byakugan aktiviert und Tenten merkte auf einmal wie ähnlich sie ihrem Cousin doch war. Wenn sie wollte konnte sie genauso stark wirken, auch wenn sie sonst immer zerbrechlich wirkte.

Tentens Blick wanderte weiter zu dem anderen einzigen Mädchen: Sakura. Sie stand etwas Abseits von den anderen und schien auf Naruto einzureden, der ihr den Rücken zu gedreht hatte. Wahrscheinlich ging es darum, dass er mal wieder den Helden spielen und Orochimaru alleine gegenüber treten wollte. Sakura fing ihren Blick auf und verdrehte sie Augen, doch man konnte doch sehen, dass sie sehr besorgt, um ihren Freund war. Tenten grinste und blickte hinüber zu Sai und Yamato. Die beiden bewegten sich keinen Millimeter und hätten sie nicht ab und zu gezwinkert, hätte Tenten sie für Tod gehalten. Es wirkte so seltsam, dass sie schnell wo anders hin schaute und ihr Blick an dem letzten im Bunde hängen blieb: Shino.

Weil sein Gesicht wie immer geheimnisvoll von seiner Kapuze verdeckt war und er seine Brille trug, konnte sie nicht sehen, was wohl in ihm gerade vor ging. Er wirkte sehr gefasst, wie er so lässig gegen einen Baum lehnte und das beeindruckte sie. Sie hatte noch nie viel mit ihm zu tun gehabt, aber es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie gerne gewusst hätte, was man in seinen Augen wohl lesen würde, wenn er diese verflixte Brille nicht tragen würde.

Plötzlich hob er den Kopf und es schien so als würde er sie direkt ansehen. Schnell wandte sie den Kopf. Es war ihr unangenehm, dass sie ihn solange angestarrt hatte. Zum Glück sprang in diesem Moment Kakashi von einem Hausdach. Obwohl die Hälfte seines Gesichts verdeckt war, konnte man sehen wie ernst er war.

„Also Leute", seufzte er, „ich brauch nicht groß erzählen, was los ist. Deshalb kommen wir gleich zum Punkt."

„Ein Glück", seufzte Naruto und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Kakashi warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu und fuhr dann ungerührt fort:

„Tsunade – sama hat mich beauftragt euch in Zweiergruppen einzuteilen", sein Blick wanderte in die Runde und alle nickten bloß. Es war nicht groß Zeit zum diskutieren.

Kakashi räusperte sich:

„Lee und Kiba, ihr übernehmt das östliche Waldgebiet und versucht euer bestes, um die Gegner davon abzuhalten ins Dorf zu kommen." Er hatte kaum etwas gesagt, da waren die beiden mit Akamaru im Schlepptau schon davon gerauscht. Bereit alles zu tun, um ihre Heimat zu schützen.

„Gai und Hinata, ihr gebt den beiden bitte Rückendeckung." Die beiden genannten nickten und verschwanden in die gleiche Richtung.

„Sakura und Neji, ihr versucht bitte euer bestes, um den Süden zu verteidigen. Von dort werden bestimmt auch die Verstärkung aus Suna eintreffen. Gebt Tsunade bitte sofort Bescheid wenn ihr sie seht."

„Hai", meinten beide und sausten davon. Naruto verschränkte die Arme und sah ihn fragend an:

„Wäre es nicht viel besser gewesen, wenn Sakura und ich-"

„Nein", meinte Kakashi scharf, „du kommst mit mir, Naruto. Wir werden an die Front gehen."

„Hmpf", machte der Blonde nur.

Doch Kakashi ignorierte seine Dickköpfigkeit. Es war keine Zeit, um mit ihm zu diskutieren, deshalb fuhr er fort:

„Sai und Yamato, ihr schwärmt nach Westen aus." Wie immer lächelte Sai, während Yamato keine Miene verzog. Die beiden verschwanden lautlos.

„Dann bleibt nur noch ihr beide, Tenten und Shino. Ihr seid unsere Beobachtungsposten. Sobald ihr ein Anzeichen der Akatsuki seht, schlagt ihr Alarm."

Tenten schluckte. Es war nicht so, dass sie den Insektenninja nicht mochte, aber sie hätte die letzten Minuten vor dem Angriff, doch lieber mit jemanden aus ihrem Team verbracht. Doch sie durfte sich nicht beschweren. Die Situation war viel zu ernst, um jetzt so ein Theater zu machen. Es sei denn man hieß Naruto, der immer noch schmollte, als auch Shino und Tenten sich auf den Weg machten.

„Ein Teil der Angreifer sollte aus dem Norden kommen."

Beide nickten synchron und verschwanden in die Richtung, in die Kakashi gedeutet hatte. Ohne groß ein Wort miteinander zu wechseln suchten sie sich eine geeignete Stelle, um dort die Akatsuki zu empfangen. Ein großer Baum in der Nähe des Flusses, von dem aus man weit sehen konnte und außerdem dichte Äste besaß, schien dabei passend zu sein. Tenten warf als erste die Äste hinauf gesprungen und fand auch gleich einen Ast, der dick genug aussah um ihr Gewicht und das ihrer zahlreichen Waffen zu tragen. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie wie Shino mit einer einzigen Bewegung auf einen Ast schräg unter ihr sprang und sich in seiner üblichen Manier gegen den vermoosten Baumstamm lehnte.

_Interessant_, dachte sie, _durch seine Kleidung ist er fast unsichtbar. Im Gegensatz zu mir. Vielleicht wäre es mal an der Zeit meinen Stil zu ändern. _Doch es schien ihr der falsche Zeitpunkt darüber nach zu denken, deshalb fügte sie in Gedanken ein _'falls ich die Invasion überlebe'_ hinzu und konzentrierte sich dann wieder darauf in die Ferne zu schauen. Schon bald aber wurde es Tenten furchtbar langweilig. Sie war es nicht gewohnt so lange still zu sitzen und nach etwas einer Stunde begannen ihre Füße zu kribbeln. Wäre Lee hier gewesen, hätte er sie wenigstens zum Lachen gebracht. Sogar Neji war unterhaltsamer als der in sich gekehrte Insektenninja, der sich nicht einmal bewegt hatte. Nicht mal ein bisschen. Sie hatte ihn immer wieder aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet und fest gestellt, dass er wirklich schon wie ein Teil des Baumes wirkte. Es machte sie verrückt.

Wie es ihren Teammitgliedern jetzt wohl ging? Die beiden hatten mächtig Glück bei ihren Partnern gehabt. Lee und Kiba hatten sicher eine Menge Spaß und mit Sakura konnte man auch sehr intensive Gespräche führen. Tenten seufzte und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen die Baumrinde, sodass das Licht der Sonne ihr Gesicht berührte. Sie schloss die Augen und wäre fast von ihrem Ast gefallen, als eine leise, dunkle Stimme die Stille durch drang.

„Du solltest dich nicht so viel bewegen, sonst finden sie uns sofort."

„T-tut mir Leid", war das einzige was sie überrascht über die Lippen brachte.

Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal. Shino stand immer noch so da wie vor eine Minute. Hätte sich beim Sprechen nicht die Kapuze seines Mantels bewegt, hätte sie gedacht, dass er reden konnte ohne den Mund dabei zu bewegen.

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Das sollte nur ein Ratschlag sein." Tenten versuchte sich wieder zu sammeln. Aber sie war froh, dass er endlich mit ihr sprach. So wusste sie wenigstens das er noch lebte und auch nicht schlief.

„Ähm, ich werde versuchen ruhiger zu werden", meinte sie und strich sich verlegen über die Wange, „ich bin nur ein wenig nervös."

Sie grinste ihn verlegen an, wusste aber nicht ob er das durch deine dunklen Brillengläsern sehen konnte. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Manchmal kam es einem so vor als könnte er dadurch einen direkt in die Seele sehen.

„Du machst dir Sorgen", es war ein Feststellung und keine Frage. Sie nickte und richtete ihren Blick wieder in die Ferne während sie sprach:

„Das hier könnten unsere letzten Stunden sein. Es ist ein seltsames Gefühl das zu wissen. Und das-", mitten im Satz brach sie ab und schloss wieder die Augen.

Shino erwiderte darauf nichts. Sie wusste nicht mal ober er ihr zugehört hatte, aber sie wollte auch nicht groß darüber reden. Nicht darüber, dass sie möglicherweise sterben würden. Es war ein bedrückendes Thema.

„Mir geht's genauso", meinte er so leise, dass sie ihn fast nicht verstanden hätte. Als er seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung drehte, blitzen seine Brillengläser kurz auf. Ihr überraschtes Gesicht spiegelte sich in ihnen. Schnell schloss sie ihren Mund wieder.

„Der Gedanke, dass Hinata etwas passiert", er schüttelte den Kopf, „und Kiba, auch wenn er ein großes Mundwerk hat." Wäre er nicht vermummt gewesen, hätte sie schwören können, dass er lächelte. Aber so war dass schwer auszumachen. Etwas unwohl wippte sie etwas im Sitzen nach vorne und nach hinten.

_Sind meine Gedanken so leicht zu lesen?_, fragte sie sich und runzelte die Stirn, _anscheinend schon. Ansonsten hätte er nicht gewusst, dass ich gerade an Lee, Gai und Neji gedacht habe. _Es verging wieder eine halbe Minute in der niemand von ihnen ein Wort sagte, dann hielt Tenten es nicht länger aus. Wenn Shino schon mal in der Stimmung war mit ihr zu reden, warum das nicht gleich ausnutzen?

„Sag mal, Shino", begann sie und er sah wieder zu ihr hoch, „was würdest du tun, wenn du die Invasion...na ja...überlebst."

_Warum ist es nur so verdammt schwer das auszusprechen? Es ist nur ein einfaches Wort. _Er verschränkte die Arme und blickte wieder Richtung Horizont, wo sich bereits die Sonne zu senken begann. Es war bereits schon später Nachmittag.

„Gute Frage", meinte er. Tenten verdrehte die Augen. Das war nicht ganz die Antwort gewesen, die sie sich erhofft hatte.

„Weißt du es denn schon?"

„Ich habe zuerst gefragt", konterte sie und sah neugierig zu ihm hinunter. Hatte sie sich gerade geirrt oder hatte er wirklich gegluckst? Vielleicht hatte sie sich das auch nur eingebildet. Nein, nicht nur vielleicht, sondern ganz bestimmt. Shino Aburame lachte _nie_.

„Also gut. Wir machen einen Deal", schlug er vor. Das Mädchen zog misstrauisch eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wenn ich dir erzähle, wie meine nahe Zukunft aussehen soll, dann sagst du mir im Gegenzug dafür, was du noch machen möchtest", erklärte er ohne jegliche Emotion in der Stimme, „aber wir beide müssen ehrlich dabei sein. Wir erzählen, dass was wir uns am meisten wünschen."

Tenten zog die Stirn kraus und wog ihre Möglichkeiten ab. Einerseits war sie fürchterlich neugierig, was der geheimnisvolle Ninja wohl für Träume haben könnte, aber andererseits kannte sie ihn nicht gut genug, um zu wissen, ob sie ihm ihre anvertrauen sollte.

Doch er war _Shino_. Shino, der fast nie redete und ein Geheimnis sicher besser für sich behalten konnte als jeder andere. Viel besser als Lee. Als sie noch jünger waren, gerade erst ein Team, war sie ziemlich verknallt in Neji gewesen. Heute konnte sie nur darüber lachen wie albern sie sich damals in seiner Gegenwart benommen hatte. So albern, dass es sogar Rock Lee aufgefallen war und er sie gleich nach dem Grund gefragt hatte.

Im Vertrauen hatte sie ihm ihre Gefühle gestanden und Lee hatte nichts besseres zu tun gehabt als es halb Konoha zu erzählen. Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto und weiß Gott wem noch. Letztendlich war die Neuigkeit dann auch zu Neji vorgedrungen. Der Arme wusste nicht wie er darauf reagieren sollte und hatte lange darüber geschwiegen. Irgendwann hatte Tenten dann gemerkt, dass sie Freundschaft mit Liebe verwechselt hatte und er höchstens wie ein Bruder für sie war. Als sie dann herausgefunden hatte, dass Neji von ihrer Verliebtheit wusste, hatte es schließlich eine peinliche Aussprache zwischen ihnen gegeben. Mit dem Ergebnis, dass Lee zur größten Quasselstrippe aller Zeiten aufgestiegen war.

„Also?", beendete Shinos dunkle Stimme ihre Gedanken.

„Huh?"

Verwirrt blinzelte sie ein paar Mal und grinste ihn dann breit an. Wieder sah sie ihre Reflexion in seinen Brillengläsern.

„Okay, ich bin einverstanden. Aber nur wenn du anfängst."

Er nickte und räusperte sich dann leise.

_Er ist noch nicht etwa nervös?_ Das Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht wurde größer.

„Also, ihr wisst alle wie sehr ich Käfer liebe. Eigentlich alle Art von Insekten. Die Natur allgemein." Tenten nickte. Das war ja wohl mehr als offensichtlich.

„Ich habe mir überlegt nach diesem Kampf ein Jahr im Wald zu verbringen. Es mag vielleicht merkwürdig klingen, aber ich möchte eins mit der Natur sein. Und vor allem alleine. Nur ich und die reine Natur. Das ist mein größter Wunsch."

Tenten verzog enttäuscht das Gesicht. Das war ja nicht gerade das, was sie sich erhofft hatte.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass dich dein Team vermissen wird? Oder deine Familie?"

„Hm", machte er bloß.

_War das jetzt ein ja oder ein nein?_ Tenten wurde von Minute zu Minute ungeduldiger.

„Also mir wäre das ja viel zu langweilig", gab sie zu, „niemanden zum Reden zu haben."

„Sie reden mit mir", erklärte er, während einer seiner Käfer über seine Hand krabbelte, „und der Wind."

„Der Wind?", ihre Stimme klang wirklich neugierig.

„Ist dir das noch nie aufgefallen? Wenn man nur genau hin hört, dann flüstert er Geschichten."

„Aha", nachdenklich kratzte sich Tenten am Kopf. So etwas hatte sie noch nie gehört.

_Ob er mich auf den Arm nehmen will?_

„Du glaubst mir nicht", stellte er fest und es klang kein bisschen beleidigt. Sie wurde trotzdem etwas rot vor Scham.

„Na ja...i-ich kann mir das einfach nicht vorstellen", meinte sie verlegen grinsend.

„Schließ die Augen."

„Was?"

„Bitte, tue es einfach."

„Äh, okay", meinte sie unsicher und tat, was er von ihr verlangte.

„Und jetzt hör einfach nur zu, was er zu sagen hat."

Tenten kam sich unheimlich albern vor, wie sie da mit geschlossenen Augen auf ihrem Ast hockte und angestrengt dem Wind lauschte. Sie spürte wie er ihr leicht einige Haarsträhnen, die sich aus ihren Knoten gelöst hatten, ins Gesicht wehte. Sie kitzelte ihre Nase und ihre Wangen. Doch sprechen tat er nicht mit ihr. Das einzige was sie hörte, war das Rascheln der Blätter überall um sie herum und Shinos leiser Atmen. Und als sie gerade schon aufgeben und ihn für verrückt werden sollte, hörte sie ein leichtes Wispern. So leise, dass sie angestrengt die Augen zusammen kneifen musste.

„**Sie nahen. Bringt euch in Sicherheit. Sie sind auf Rache gesinnt.**"

Sie zog scharf die Luft ein: _Bilde ich mir das nur ein?_

„Deinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen hast du ihn ebenfalls gehört", meinte Shino und klang wirklich amüsiert. Sie funkelte zu ihm hinunter:

„Das war nur Einbildung. Das menschliche Gehör spielt manchmal Streiche."

„Wenn du meinst", er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

_Oder habe ich mir das doch nicht eingebildet? Muss man vielleicht manchmal einfach nur genauer hin hören? Immerhin hat man uns beigebracht, dass ein Shinobi immer aufmerksam für seine Umgebung sein muss._

„Da du jetzt meinen geheimen Wunsch kennst, bist du jetzt an der Reihe. Und nicht vergessen: Du musst ehrlich sein."

Beinahe hätte sie diese kleine Unannehmlichkeit vergessen und sofort lief sie rot an. Sie verfluchte sich innerlich, dass sie dieser Idee zugestimmt hatte. Immerhin war sein Wunsch nicht gerade ein Geheimnis. Ihrer war dafür umso peinlicher und sie wusste nicht, ob er es verstehen würde. Außer mit Hinata hatte sie bisher noch mit niemanden darüber gesprochen. Es war eigentlich total untypisch für sie so einen mädchenhaften Wunsch zu haben.

_Ob ich ihn anlügen sollte? Vielleicht glaubt er mir ja auch, wenn ich mir etwas zusammen reime. _Sie schüttelte den Gedanken schnell ab. Es wäre nicht fair ihm gegenüber gewesen. So wie sie Shino einschätzte, war das, was er ihr eben erzählt hatte auch nicht gerade leicht gefallen. So verschlossen wie er immer war. Sie fasste sich ein Herz und beschloss mit der Wahrheit raus zu rücken. _Was soll schon groß geschehen?_

„Es ist eigentlich ein ziemlich banaler Wunsch...", begann sie ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Kein Wunsch ist albern", widersprach er ihr. Sie schluckte und nickte dann, umsich selber Mut zu machen.

„Ähm...ich weiß gar nicht wo ich anfangen soll...also...bevor ich sterbe hätte ich gerne eine Sache noch erledigt. Also wenn ich die Invasion überlebe, dann...dann...", sie holte noch einmal tief Luft und sagt dann in einem Atemzug, „dannmöüssen." Und dann passierte etwas, was sie ihr leben lang nicht vergessen würde. Es war das erste Mal, dass der sonst so gefasst und ruhige Shino die Fassung verlor.

„WIE BITTE?", krächzte er und seine Stimme klang mindestens sieben Oktaven höher. Tenten lief knallrot an und wagte es nicht ihn anzusehen.

„Es ist nur so, dass ich noch nie jemanden geküsst habe", flüsterte sie peinlich berührt, als müsste sie das erklären.

„I-ich..",stammelte er und sie war sich sicher, dass er unter seiner Vermummung ebenfalls rot anlief. Er schüttelte ein Paar Mal den Kopf und fuhr sich dann belanglos über die Kapuze. Tenten verzog beleidigt das Gesicht.

„Was denn? Hast_ du _denn schon mal ein Mädchen geküsst?", fragte sie patzig.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht", meinte er kühl und schien langsam wieder zu kapieren, wer er eigentlich war und das er sich nicht so gehen lassen konnte.

„Also nicht", sie konnte nicht verhindern ihn frech anzugrinsen. Er brummte etwas Unverständliches und lehnte sich dann wieder lässig gegen den Baumstamm. Tenten kam sich reichlich dämlich vor und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm und etwas leiser meinte sie:

„Du hast doch gewollt, dass ich ehrlich bin."

Er antwortete ihr nicht und sie versanken wieder in Schweigen. Doch es war diesmal anders als das zuvor. Angespannt. Vielleicht lag es an ihrem Gespräch, vielleicht auch daran, dass sie immer noch Ausschau nach den Akatsuki hielten. Obwohl die Sonne schon fast untergegangen war, gab es immer noch kein Zeichen von ihnen. Wieder rutschte Tenten ungeduldig hin und her. Schließlich zog sie ein Schwert aus ihrem Rucksack mit Waffen und begann es zu polieren. Eigentlich war das gar nicht nötig, aber sie brauchte irgendwas um sich abzulenken.

Einmal, als es in den Büschen unter ihnen raschelten, sprangen sie synchron auf und starrten angespannt auf den Erdboden. Nur um festzustellen, dass es nur ein Hase war, der ängstlich davon hoppelte. Tenten atmete erleichtert aus und widmete sich wieder ihrem Schwert. Sie war sehr stolz darauf. Es war ein Katana. Einfach in der Anfertigung, aber besonders leicht zu handhaben. Sie machte nicht oft Gebrauch davon, weil sie Kunais, Morgensterne und Wurfsterne vorzog. Dem entsprechend sah es noch ziemlich neu und unbenutzt aus.

Tenten war so vertieft in ihre Arbeit, dass sie das leise Knacken nicht hörte. Shino jedoch schon. Vorahnend hob er den Kopf. Gerade wollte er etwas sagen, da passierte es auch schon. Tenten hörte ein lautes Krachen und spürte im selben Moment wie sie fiel. Alles ging so schnell, dass sie kaum reagieren und nicht mal schreien konnte. Hätte sie nicht noch das Schwert in der Hand gehabt, wäre es ein leichtes gewesen sich an irgendeinem Ast fest zu halten, doch so konnte sie nur darauf hoffen den Sturz zu überleben. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und rechnete fest damit in der nächsten Sekunde hart aufzuschlagen, doch stattdessen, spürte wie etwas ihre Taille umfasste und sie wieder in die Lüfte erhob.

Schließlich war alles still und das einzige waren zwei unregelmäßige Herzschläge. Schwer atmend wagte sie es endlich die Augen zu öffnen und sah nur etwas grünes. Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und sah ihr eigenes bleiches Gesicht.

„Alles klar?", fragte Shino mit tiefer Stimme.

Sie nickte leicht, während er sie wieder runter ließ. Sie zitterte noch am ganzen Körper, sodass er sie bis zum Baumstamm brachte, damit sie sich dagegen lehnen konnte. Ihr Blick wanderte nach oben, wo nur noch ein kleiner Teil des Astes, auf dem sie bis vor kurzem noch gesessen hatte, zu sehen war. Der Rest lag irgendwo zerbarsten auf dem Boden. Ein Schauer jagte ihr über den Rücken als ihr bewusst wurde, das ihr nichts geschehen war. Nicht mal eine Schramme.

„D-danke", flüsterte sie ohne ihn anzusehen. Er brummte bloß.

„Du hättest sehen müssen, dass der Ast schon morsch war", er schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie senkte den Blick und presste fest die Lippen zusammen. Natürlich hatte sie das, aber sie war nicht sorgfältig genug beim Wählen des Astes vorgegangen. _Er muss ein schnelles Reaktionsvermögen haben_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf,_ sonst hätte er mich nicht auffangen können._

„Du brauchst mir jetzt nicht ewig dankbar zu sein. Wir sind ein Team, also war ich verpflichtet dir zu helfen." Sie wurde rot, als sie merkte, dass sie ihn die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte.

„Gomen", murmelte sie und setzte wieder sie immer noch unter Schock stand, lehnte sie ihren Rücken gegen den Baumstamm und zog ihre Knie dicht an sich heran. Sie fühlte sich wie ein kleines Kind, dass gerade von seiner Mutter ausgeschimpft worden war. Sie nahm eine Bewegung vor sich war und zuckte zusammen als sie merkte, dass sich Shino direkt vor sie gekniet hatte. Sofort wurde sie wieder pink im Gesicht und versuchte das zu verbergen, indem sie ihren Kopf auf ihre Knie legte.

„Sei jetzt ganz ruhig", flüsterte er, sodass ihr wieder ein Schauer über den Rücken ließ, „sie sind unterwegs hierher."

Tentens Kopf schoss wieder in die Höhe und mit geweiteten Augen blickte sie ihn an.

„WAS?"

„Pst!", schnell hielt er ihr eine Hand vor den Mund und lauschte angestrengt. Als er nichts hörte ließ er sie wieder los.

„Sie sind noch zu weit weg, um uns zu hören, aber wir sollten trotzdem vorsichtig sein."

„Woher weißt du das alles?", flüsterte Tenten. Shino deutete nach oben und sie entdeckte einen ganzen Schwarm Käfer, der über dem Baum schwebte. Wahrscheinlich waren sie im ganzen Wald verteilt und überbrachten ihrem Meister jede Neuigkeit.

„Dann müssen wir sofort zu Kakashi", sie wollte aufspringen, doch er drückte sie zurück gegen den Baum

„Nein, noch nicht. Wir sollten warten bis sie den Fluss erreicht haben, sonst könnte unser Angriff zu früh kommen. Du weißt doch wie ungeduldig Kiba und Naruto immer sind", murmelte er ohne die Hand von ihrer Schulter zu nehmen. Tenten nickte. Er hatte Recht. Sobald ihre Freunde die Feinde auch nur witterten, handelten sie unbedacht und überstürzt. Das kannte sie auch von Lee manchmal.

„Wie lange wird das noch dauern?", wollte sie wissen.

„Noch eine Weile. Das heißt wir müssen noch etwas abwarten." Sie seufzte und schlug frustriert ihren Kopf gegen den Baum.

„Wir sollten die Zeit vielleicht sinnvoll nutzen", meinte er mit einem geheimnisvollen Unterton.

„Vielleicht Schere, Stein, Papier spielen?", sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Seine Brillengläser blitzen kurz auf:

„Eigentlich meinte ich etwas anderes."  
Verwirrt blickte sie ihn an. _Was hatte er jetzt schon wieder vor?_

„Der nächste Kampf könnte vielleicht unser letzter sein und auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass du mich danach hasst, will ich dir noch einen Wunsch erfüllen."

Tenten blickte ihn fragend an. Sie wusste gar nicht was er meinte.

Als er dann plötzlich seine Kapuze zurück zog und seine Brille von der Nase nahm, sodass sie das erste Mal sah, dass sein Augen braun waren und voller Wärme, kam ihr ein übler Verdacht. Der sich dann auch bestätigte als sich ein Rotschimmer auf seine blassen Wangen legte. Ihr Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Das war doch nicht wirklich sein ernst. Aber er war so verlegen, dass sie sich gar nicht irren konnte. Und als er sich etwas zu ihr vorbeugte, war sie sich absolut sicher, dass sie richtig lag. Die Welt schien still zu stehen als sie seine Lippen auf ihren spürte und automatisch schloss sie die Augen. So viele Gefühle gleichzeitig schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Angst, Ruhe, Überraschung...Glück?

Ja, sie fühlte sich glücklich. Sie konnte auch sein Herz laut klopfen hören. Doch so schnell wie es angefangen hatte, hörte es auch wieder aus als er sich von ihr löste. Tenten wagte es immer noch nicht ihre Augen zu öffnen. _Vielleicht habe ich mir das alles nur eingebildet. Ja, genauso wie das Flüstern des Windes._

Dann hörte sie plötzlich ein Summen, das immer näher zu kommen schien. Erschrocken blickte sie sich um und entdeckte, dass das Geräusch von dem Käferschwarm über ihnen ausging. Sie schienen aggressiv zu werden. Gerade wollte sie fragen, was sie hatten, als Shino schon an ihr vorbei schoss.

„Los, wir müssen Kakashi Bescheid geben. Sie sind fast am Fluss", hörte sie ihn rufen. Tenten versuchte ihre wilden Gedanken abzuschütteln und folgte ihm auf den Fuß nach Konohagakure.

Manchmal gab es Momente im Leben, in denen man von anderen überrascht wurde. Die einzigartig waren und die man nie vergessen würde, egal was einem bevorstand. Und auch wenn Tenten nicht wusste, was Shino während des Kusses empfunden hatte, war sie sich sicher, dass sie plötzlich keine Angst mehr davor hatte zu sterben. Egal, was kommen würde, sie war bereit dafür.

* * *

**-OWARI-**


End file.
